


Under the Sky

by AstrumVita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrumVita/pseuds/AstrumVita
Summary: If there was one person other than Itachi that left an impression on him, it was the friendship he had with her.A drabble collection focusing on Sasuke’s childhood.
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> As of lately, I been curious about Sasuke's childhood and wonder how would it affect his future had he become good friends with someone prior to the massacre, if at all? This is my take.

Mitsuki Nomura was beaming as she carried the wicker basket in front of her with both hands. The four year old gripped tightly onto the handle so she wouldn't spill the fresh apples her mother just purchased at the market. Normally, at this time of the day, she would be with her _Uba_ but as there was a family emergency, she had left for a couple of days leaving her mostly on her own. Because of this situation, she was was able to tag along with her mother on a quick errand to the market.

The young girl stayed closed to her mother as they traveled around the crowd of shoppers and lookers and whenever her mother stopped in front of a stand, the pigtailed girl would stand right next to her as it was expected. So when they left the marketplace to return back home, Mitsuki did not count they would make another stop along the way and as it was expected of her, she stood next to her mother.

As her mother continued talking to the woman, the young girl took notice of the boy who stood next to her. He was dark haired like the woman with dark colored eyes that stared curiously back at her.

"Darling," her mother called to her, "this is Mrs. Uchiha and her son Sasuke. What do we say?"

Mitsuki looked up to her mother who in turn gave her an encouraging smile before she faced the woman and her son.

"Hello, I'm Mitsuki, nice to meet you," she greeted the two with a wide smile.


	2. Memories

**[ Memories ]**

“For your next task,” the tutor started, as he stood over the small table Mitsuki and Sasuke shared. “I’d like you to draw a day that made you happy. “ The old man said as he crossed his arms across his chest, “I’ll give you two fifteen minutes before I return.” 

“What are you going to draw,” Mitsuki asked Sasuke as the old man left them. Though it wasn’t as common as she’d like, her tutor wold allow Sasuke to join in on her lesson whenever he was around. Today was one of those days. 

The dark haired five year old picked up a crayon from the small box that was situated in the middle of the table. “The one time where me, mom and Itachi had picnic near the river last week. We don’t have them a lot because Itachi is away most of the time, so it was a special day.” 

“That’s nice,” Mitsuki said as she reached out a hand to pick up a crayon of her own. “Picnics are always nice.” 

“Maybe next time you can join us!” Sasuke responded as he looked up from the sheet of parchment that laid before him. “I’ll make sure to tell mom to make an extra bento for you,” he said with a smile. 


	3. Tea Time

[ **Tea Time** ]

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked for the upteenth time as he sat across from his friend.

The table was eloquently set up when he arrived at the Nomura's household and he knew what it meant. Mitsuki had kept telling him about the party she wanted to throw for the two of them. She had not gotten into details of what the party consisted of, but he knew it was important to her based on how much she talked about it. What he didn't expect was the _type_ of party it would really be.

There was the small tea plates, tea cups and even three pieces of pastries set in the middle of the setup.

It was a tea party.

Mitsuki huffed as she crossed her light tanned small arms, "I told you, do this for me and I'll do something for you! You agreed!"

Sasuke winced, remembering that he had in fact promised her. With a deep sigh, he looked down at the pink floral teacup that sat before him. Though it wasn't the type of tea he seen his parents drink (there was no steam coming from it), there was a familiar color liquid held within the cup.

"Just because I promise, okay?" He reminded the girl as he took hold of the tea cup. Recalling the steps Mitsuki had shown him earlier, he held the pink floral tea cup handle between his forefinger and thumb, making sure his pinky was extended.

A soft squeal of delight erupted from the young girl as she applauded, "See! That wasn't so hard was it?!"

A slight blush tinged the boys' cheek as he replaced the cup back on it's plate.


End file.
